una noche
by vampirella McHany
Summary: una noche, tras otra de sus pataletas, Raph se encuentra con un matrimonio de humanos que no parecen temerle en absoluto y que le ofrecen un negocio muy lucrativo. One-shot. Prota Raph. MI FF Nº 13! TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

Otro one-shot por mero aburrimiento xxD Prota rapha y tened por seguro que no voy a ser buena risa malvada

Disclaimer: estos personajes no son míos porque entonces sería un tío y estoy bastante segura de que no lo soy xxD

* * *

YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Raphael golpeaba su saco fuerza, estaba furioso, como siempre, furioso, furioso, furioso, ya ni se acordaba del motivo pero ahí estaba su ira que no le abandonaba.

Los demás lo oían todo y no sabían que hacer. Leo decidió subir a hablar con él.

Mala idea. En cuanto apareció por la puerta Rapha le propinó un puñetazo y salió corriendo. Ahora él también enfadado lo siguió.

Rapha sabía que lo seguía así que decidió plantarle cara en mitad de una azotea cualquiera sin fijarse en que habían llegado al Upper East Side de Manhattan. El barrio de los adinerados.

Mientras peleaban, un aburrido matrimonio los vio. Él paso de largo pero ella quiso mirar más de cerca.

Y mientras se acercaban la pelea se encrudecía. Los ojos de Raph brillaban con el fuego del odio que ardía en su interior. Ese odio le confería una fuerza imparable y lo convertían en un arma muy peligrosa. Leo lo sabía y trataba de que se calmara pero era en vano. Raph ni oía ni sentía nada por encima de su ira.

Sus golpes se volvieron más certeros. Más mortales. Hasta que le dio a Leo un golpe fatal en la cabeza.

Unos aplausos sonaron. Allí había dos personas. Una mujer de aspecto radiante y un hombre indiferente.

-¿Qué cuernos…?-comenzó a decir Rapha

-¡Bravo!-aplaudía la mujer tan entusiasmada como podía estarlo una mujer de su nivel-magnifico combate

-un estilo de lucha realmente excepcional-el hombre tenía un fuerte acento inglés- ¿tenéis ya representante?

Rapha los ignoró y se acercó a su hermano. Le besó en la herida y lo abrazó.

-disculpad-volvió a hablar la mujer-mi marido es médico, podría echar un vistazo a su contrincante y así nosotros podríamos hablar.

-¿y de que cree que querría yo hablar con usted señorita…?

-Terence, Terence MacDougal y el es mi marido George.

El hombre hizo un gesto en la cabeza y siguió examinando a Leo. Un instante después se levanto y con la misma calma dijo:

-él está bien, la herida sangra mucho porque se han roto varias arterias pero nada grave, necesitará reposo eso sí, si nos da una dirección puedo mandar a uno de mis criados a que lo dejen donde usted pida, una casa, un hospital…

Rapha desconfiaba de tanta amabilidad pero no podía dejar sentir curiosidad por lo que aquellos humanos que parecían no temerle le ofrecían. Pensó en Leo, si ese hombre era en verdad médico y tenía razón se estaba preocupando por nada y parecía tener delante un negocio muy lucrativo…

Unas horas después April encontró el cadáver de Leo en su piso. Y una nota de Raph en la que decía que no volvería a casa.

Ahora Mickie y Don cuidaban el uno del otro. El maestre Splinter lloró la marcha de sus dos hijos y una tarde en que se fue a meditar no volvió. Con el tiempo dejaron de preguntarse por él y por cuando volvería igual que dejaron de preguntarse por Rapha o por lo que sucedió aquella noche. Habían decido que si no le encontraban era porque él no quería ser encontrado.

Casi acertaron. En realidad eran los guardas de seguridad de la finca de los McDougal quienes se ocupaban de que nadie encontrara a Rapha. Con el tiempo se había ganado muchos enemigos y sus trabajos eran mejor que no los conociese demasiada gente.

-Peleas callejeras-pensaba Rapha tumbado en su cama-quién hubiera pensado que una pandilla de estirados se reuniese en secreto para apostar en peleas ilegales

Rapha se estiró cuan largo era y se deleitó en la opulencia que le rodeaba. Realmente los McDougal debían ganar mucho dinero con él si podían permitirse mantener ese nivel. ¿Pero que le importaba? Un par de peleas al mes y el resto del tiempo era libre de hacer cuanto quisiera.

Sonó el teléfono._ Michelle_. Aquella chica nunca dejaría de acosarle. Pero le divertía. Le divertía igual que todo aquello. Una vida que jamás habría podido soñar a la sombra de Shredder.

Lo vio una vez y se ignoraron mutuamente. Pero eso no evitó que Rapha se ensañara especialmente con su rival aquella tarde.

El encuentro con Shredder le hizo pensar en su familia. Fue la única vez. Sabiendo que Don perfecto era feliz sin tener que aguantar sus pataletas no se preocupó por saber más. No los echaba en falta. No. Para nada.

-Si, trata de convencerte a ti mismo-dijo una voz dentro de él.

FIN? xxD


	2. Chapter 2

Apetición popular aquí está:

* * *

Capitulo segundo.

Ya habían pasado algunos años de aquel primer encuentro. Raph se levantó como todos los días, dedicó unos minutos a admirase frente al espejo, entrenó un rato y luego dedicó más minutos a admirarse en el espejo otra vez. Se puso una chaqueta por ponerse algo, cogio un paquete envuelto de su mesilla de noche y subió a los pisos de arriba ignorando la gente que se iba encontrando, sólo eran criados y estaban más que acostumbrados a verle pasearse por la casa, sobretodo por esa zona: el dormitorio de los McDougal.

-hola preciosa-dijo él sorprendiendo a la mujer en el baño

-hola Raph, que susto me diste creí que eras mi marido

-ese aburrido ha salido toda la mañana para preparar algo romántico para esta noche

-si, Dios, que aburrimiento, porque no puede entender que no quiero una estúpida cena romántica en mi cumpleaños?

-porque es más fácil que buscarte un regalo, por cierto toma- dijo y le ofreció el paquete que llevaba en la mano

-es precioso-dijo ella sin apenas mirarlo-justo lo que quería

Rapahael sabía que era mentira pero no le importaba porque había tenido justo el efecto deseado, ella salió de la bañera y lo abrazó con su cuerpo desnudo.

-gracias-dijo ella

-sabes que hay otra cosa?

-ah si?-preguntó ella fingiendo inocencia-y donde está?

-en tu cama-dijo él sin rodeos

-no lo veo

Raph se tiró sobre la cama.-y ahora lo ves?

Ella sonrió y se subió con mucha más delicadeza aunque no la dio tiempo ni a sentarse pues enseguida Raph la cogió por la cintura y la puso debajo de él. La chaqueta voló y él se preguntó porqué se molestaría en ponérsela. Sabía de antemano lo que iba a pasar y ella también lo sabía, hacía mucho que se habían convertido en amantes. Para ella sólo era un juego aunque también era verdad que él era el amante que más la había durado, claro que eso no era muy difícil cuando muchos aseguraban que se podían contar por cientos incluso antes de casarse, era una chica que se cansaba con facilidad, a veces Raph se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en cansarse de él. Pero estos pensamientos pasaron a segudo plano cuando ella empezó a juguetear con su miembro viril haciendo que se pusiera erecto.

Joder como amo a esta chica fue su último pensamiento antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad un grupo "de hombres de negocios" discutía en la trastienda de un cutre-bar-irlandés.

-en serio John-decía uno-tenemos que encontrar cualquier cosa contra el monstruo de los McDougal, y pronto, ya hemos perdido a nuestros mejores luchadores por su culpa, al último lo dejó KO en 3 segundos

-lo sé-respondió el tal John, un tipo con barba mal afeitada y cara de no haber dormido en varios días-estaba allí lo reuerdas? pero ya hemos intentado de todo con ese tio y nada! no nos queda otra que intentar cargárnoslo.

-como?-dijo un tercer tipo bajito y tembloroso-los McDougal son gente importante no podremos llegar a eĺ así como así, y además os acordáis de la última vez? cinco de los nuestros no pudieron con él y eso que estaba desarmado

-gracias por recordármelo Chris, muy amable-el tono del hombre destilaba ira e impotencia por ese incidente-tu que dices maestro? que se te ocurre?

Un hombre ataviado con una túnica salió de entre las sombras, era increíblemente bajito y la ropa le cubría por completo, sólo se dejaban ver dos ojos oscuros y brillantes.

-Hay que combatir el fuego con fuego-el hombre llamado "maestro" tenía una voz seca y áspera que hacía que a todo el que la oyera se le pusieran los pelos de punta-hemos de encontrar otro monstruo con el que combatirlo

-y donde lo encontramos maestro?

-dicen que en las alcantarillas hay cocodrilos, quizas debieramos empezar por ahí jaja-dijo el primer hombre

Con una velocidad asombrosa el maestro saltó y le dió una patada en la boca al que había hecho el chiste, que cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor

-tu me llamas para pedirme consejo y te atreves a reirte en mi cara? ni lo vuelvas a intentar, Luke, maldito crío

-n-no...ma-maestro-dijo el hombre

-porque no peleáis con él vos maestro? seguro que le vencíais-sugirió Chris

-es probable que si-dijo el hombre-pero aún no ha llegado el momento y ya dejé muy claro hace mucho que sería yo quien decidiese ese momento.

A pesar de ser más alto que él, Chris se encongió tembloroso temiendo recibir una tunda por hacer una sugerencia tan estúpida, pero el maestro le ignoró y le habló a John.

-no me creo que ese sea el único monstruo en N.Y.

-hace mucho se oían historias que hablaban de un grupo numeroso-dijo John

-si las oístes es porque alguien tuvo que contarlas, y si aguien las contó es porque tuvo que ver algo

-pero es abzurdo-dijo Luke con su mandíbula todavía resentida del golpe

-más o menos abzurdo que una tortuga de dos metros que os está jodiendo el negocio?

Luke calló, avergonzado por la obviedad. El maestro tosió.

-deberíais cuidaros mejor esa tos, maestro-dijo John

-estoy bien, deja de preocuparte de mí como si fuera una deliaca florecilla, coge a tus hombres y empieza a hacer algo antes de que lo McDougal te roben los pocos negocios que te quedan

-si-dijo John asintiendo con la cabeza

-y llévate a estos dos a ver si aprenden algo

Los tres asintieron y se marcharon por la puerta de enfrente mientras el maestro se iba por la puerta de atrás bajando unas escaleras y luego recorriendo un pequeño pasillo con varias puertas a los lados hasta una improvisada enfermería.

-hola Berta-saludó el hombre

-Hola guapo-le devolvió el saludo una mujer rubia vestida de médico

El hombre empezó a toser.

-tu tos otra vez? ya te dije que estar tantas horas bajo tierra no te haría ningún beneficio, deberías tratar de pasar el mayor tiempo posible al aire libre y no aquí abajo donde el aire apesta y está viciado

-tengo que entrenar mucho, ya lo sabes

-por lo menos te has tomado alguna vez los jarabes que te dí?

-no por gusto, sólo por respeto a tí

-si eres así de respetuoso con todo el mundo no sé como eres nuestro mejor luchador

-sólo soy respetuoso contigo porque eres hermosa y porque eres una dama

-por favor, mido 1,80 y peso más de doscientos quilos, tengo doble papada y unos michelines que no se disimulan con ningún uniforme, no se donde ves la hermosura

-en tu trabajo, salvas a muchos de nosotros cada noche

-tampoco es nada del otro mundo, unas transfusiones, unas suturas, cualquier recién licenciado sabe hacer eso

-en cualquier caso no es algo que se aprenda fácil

-no, supongo que no, y si no has venido por tu tos porque has venido?

-John y algunos de sus chicos van a ver si encuentran otro mosntruo con el que combatir al de los McDougal, tengan éxito o fracasen el caso es que más de uno probablemente venga sin dientes o algo peor

-entiendo, tendré el botiquín preparado, gracias por el aviso, aunque sería de agradecer si de una puta vez me dejaran tener un ayudante porque a veces se me acumula el trabajo

-todo llegará

-eso espero

-nos vemos preciosa

El hombre se alejó con paso lento mientras no dejaba de toser.

* * *

si queréis saber que fue de las tortugas tendréis que esperar al proximo cap. nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

por fin actualizo, siento haber tardado pero es que estado muy ocupada este verano trabajando y eso, sé que no es un capitulo muy largo y que después me váis a matar pero es que tiene que ser así si quiero que todo salga como debe asi que sse siente xxD

las tmnt no me pertenecen y no saco nada con esto salvo practicar mi taquigrafia xxD

* * *

Era viernes por la noche y en casa de April ONeil eso sólo significaba una cosa

Era viernes por la noche y en casa de April ONeil eso sólo significaba una cosa. Día de película. Recogió el salón, preparó la cena y se sentó a esperar a que llegasen sus amigos. El primero en llegar fue Casey Jones como siempre, que cerraba pronto la tienda del piso de abajo para presumir de que era el primero en llegar.

-Hola!-la saludó él cogiéndola en brazos

-Jones! Bájame so bruto!-gritaba ella fingiendo que la molestaba

El siguiente en llegar era Michaelangelo, ahora medía poco más que cuando se conocieron y tenía el cuerpo muy fibroso, le seguía rodeando ese aura infantil que siempre tuvo y que le daba un aspecto aniñado y frágil, como alguien a quien se debía proteger, él era el que tenía que ir a buscar la película y siempre tenía que dar varias veces la vuelta cuando le llamaban porque alguien había cambiado de opinión.

-no tenían la nuestra así que he traido la jungla 4

-otra vez?-se quejó April

-bien!-clamó triunfante Casey

El último en llegar era siempre Donatello que llegaba con el tiempo justo trabajando como estaba con sus inventos, le sacaba más de una cabeza a Michaelangelo y tenía mucho más músculo que él pero tampoco es que intimidara demasiado, sus gafas y su bata de científico no acompañaban, había desarrollado un negocio on line con servicio a domicilio con el que no hacía falta que sus clientes le vieran y poder permanecer así en el anonimato. Cuando hacía falta, April patentaba sus inventos por él y se repartían luego los beneficios de la venta.

-perdonad el retraso pero es que...

-se me ha ocurrido una mejora para mi ultimo invento-terminaron todos a la vez

-esto...si, más o menos-Don enrojeció

Luego de ver la peli se quedaban hablando hasta tarde aunque esto último no le gustaba demasiado a Don, siempre se las apañaban para acabar hablando de Raphael y hacer hipótesis absurdas sobre lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Lo cual no servía sino para abrir aún más la herida que tenía, él siempre le hechó la culpa a Rapahel, aunque no lo hubiera matado directamente había sido culpa suya que Leo saliera aquella noche y le pasara lo que le pasó. Donatello habría preferido enterrar la historia pero Mickie siempre tenía que sacarla, eso le molestaba mucho y era motivo contínuo de discusión.

-creéis que alguien mató a Leo y Raph decidió que no volvería a casa hasta que se hubiese vengado de ese tipo?

-creo que hoy ya le hemos dado demasiadas vueltas a eso-dijo Don

-porqué? venga Don, sólo trato de imaginar que pasó

-nunca podremos saberlo porque no estuvímos ahí

-ya lo sé, por eso he dicho i-m-a-g-i-n-a-r

-si, pero es que estoy harto de tus imaginaciones

-pues yo no y pienso seguir

-joder, porque no me haces caso y lo dejas de una vez? estoy más que aburrido

-tu no puedes darme órdenes, Don, no eres el maestre astilla ni eres Leo así que no puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer

-no, claro que no, entonces supongo que tampoco querrás volver a la guarida no?

-no lo sé, aún es temprano

-me lo imagianaba, pues yo si que me voy, estoy harto

Don salió por la ventana y Mickie se quedó de brazos cruzados. April le miró muy seriamente. Él intento mantener la mirada pero no podía.

-que?-dijo fianlmente

April no habló.

-QUE?!

Ella siguió sin hablar.

-Vale, iré a hablar con él-y salió por la ventana tras su hermano

-como lo haces?-le preguntó Casey

-muy fácil, mírale a los ojos sin pestañear

-a los ojos? ja...ja-Casey dejó de reir cuando April comenzó a mirarlo fijamente

En la azotea los dos hermanos discutían sin fijarse en la camioneta que se había parado peligrosamente cerca del piso de April.

-no me lo puedo creer-decía Chris casi bailando-es nuestro día de suerte, tenemos ahi a dos monstruos

-es como si nos los hubierna puesto en bandeja de plata-añadió Luke

-asi es-dijo John-pero nunca te fies de una bandeja de plata, llamad a todos los que podáis, estos no se ven precisamente chiquitines

-llamamos también al maestro?

-dijo que nos ocupáramos nosotros y eso haremos, traed los aturdidores

-...POR QUE SIGUES HABLANDO DE ELLOS?-le preguntaba Don a gritos-POR QUE NO PUEDES OLVIDARLO Y SEGUIR ADELANTE?

-PORQUE NO QUIERO OLVIDAR-respondía Michaelangelo casi llorando-eran mi familia y no quiero olvidarles

Donatello se quedó con la palabra en la boca, no se esperaba eso.

-Mickie...-no pudo terminar la frase, mientras discutían habían estado expuestos y John y los suyos habían aprovechado para acercarase y dispararon a Donatello

-DON!-gritó Michaelangelo pero ya era tarde, estaba inconsciente.

Michaelangelo salió corriendo llamando a gritos a Casey y April que sólo llegaron para ver como sus amigos eran metidos en una camioneta con un extraño logotipo. April sacó fotos de la camioneta.

* * *

wuaaaaaaaaaaaaa no me matéis, ya sé que estáis tods muy preocupados por lo que les pasará a las tortugas pero no os preocupéis, esta vez actualizaré más rápido, palabra de vampiro que nunca cumple su palabra xxD gracias por los reviews si es que me mandáis y si no, gracias de todas formas por leer, nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

ok,ok,ok, se que me he tardado mucho pero es que me habia olvidado de este fic **llueven pedradas** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ya sé que con eso no lo arreglo pero es un cap largo para que os calméis un poco ToT

* * *

Cuando despertaron ambos se hallaban en una celda de piedra. Lo primero que vio Donatello fue a su hermano tumbado sobre el suelo.

-Michaelangelo!-lo llamó-estas consciente? puedes oirme? lo siento, lo siento de veras, si me hablas prometo no volver a regañarte pero por favor no estés muerto

Michaelangelo se moviò y emitió un extraño gemido, eso fue suficiente para Donatello que al saber que su hermano no estaba muerto pudo fijarse mejor donde estaban; una celda de piedra con una sola puerta de hierro con una pequeña ventana, era la única apertura de la celda.

En eso llegaron dos hombres que le ordenaron salir y un hombre que tenía aspecto de no haber dormido en días se acercó a Michaelangelo. Lo observó un poco y luego gritó:

-Berta! creo que tenemos un fiambre

Una mujer grande como un camión entró en la celda. La mujer se acercó, y examinó un instante a Michaelangelo.

-No Luke, no lo está-dijo-sólo está inconsciente, os pasásteis con la electricidad

-eso ya se lo podía haber dicho yo-comentó Don en voz baja

-te crees médico?-inquirió la mujer de mal humor

-de hecho se bastante de medicina

-a callar-ordenó Luke-no estás aquí para hacer de médico sino para pelear, y ahora sal a la arena a ver que sábes hacer

-no pienso pelear hasta que me digáis quienes sóis y porque me habéis traido

-para pelear, ya te lo he dicho-respondió Luke al tiempo que lo golpeaba.

Donatello salió a regañadientes después de que Luke sacara un machete y le amenazara con despedazar a Michaelangelo. Delante de él había una especie de foso rodeado por grandes vigas de hierro que dejaban ver a los de fuera lo que sucedía dentro y también desde arriba pero no dejaba que las distintas personas que allí combatían huyeran, igual que sus propias jaulas, detrás de ese foso había una gran sala de piedra con mesas y sillas y a los lados únicamente paredes de piedra y más celdas. No se fijó en unas escaleras de piedra mal disimuladas en la esquina más cercana a su celda.

Habia mucha gente por allí esparcida, algunos dentro del foso entrenando y otros observando desde fuera. Quién más le llamó la atención fue una figura bajita vestida únicamente con una túnica que le cubría de pies a cabeza.

Un grito de Luke interrumpió su análisis y le devolvió a la realidad. Aquella gente quería que peleara.

Pero no tenía ganas de pelear y su entrenamiento había decaido en los últimos años así que la primera ni la vio venir. Le dieron un puñetazo en el estómago y fue empujado varios metros para atrás hasta caer a los pies del hombre con túnica que lo miraba indiferente.

-se que piensas que lo mejor sería dejarse vencer por el desánimo-dijo con una voz seca y áspera que hizo que le pusieran los pelos de punta-pero este no es el momento de desfallecer, es el momento de sobrevivir

Donatello decidió que a pesar de todo el hombre tenía razón, Michaelangelo dependía de él, intentó recordar todo lo que el maestre astilla le habían enseñado, usó una lanza tirada en el suelo como un bo y derribó al hombre que se le acercaba.

Podría haber chillado de alegría pero enseguida se le tiraron otros seis encima que le obligaron a volver a la realidad. Uno a uno los derribó a todos hasta que el hombre con túnica le hizo morder el polvo. Nadie sabía como ni cuando había entrado en el foso pero el caso es que lo había hecho y ahora tenía un pie sobre el cuello de Donatello.

-verde, muy verde, no será rival contra el monstruo de los McDougal

-ha vencido a siete de nuestros hombres-comentó Luke

-y no es un mal empiece pero necesitaremos más para acabar con ese monstruo

El hombre soltó a Donatello y salió de nuevo. Dos hombres arrastraron a Donatello que todavía respiraba con dificultad y lo volvieron a meter en la celda.

Entonces fue el turno de Michaelangelo. Este ya estaba despierto pero aturdido y miraba a todas partes con miedo, cuando lo empujaron al foso no sabía que hacer y entre dos lo empotraron contra las barras del foso repetidas veces, crecidos con la confusión de Mickie, pagaron con él los golpes de Don hasta que volvió a perder la consciencia.

-joder-se quejó Luke-si el otro estaba mal este ni te cuento, será mejor que nos lo carguemos antes de que perdamos más tiempo con él.

Sacó una pistola y apuntó a Mickie.

-NO!-gritó Don sin fijarse en que el hombre de la túnica le hacía un gesto a Berta que asentía comprendiendo.

-espera Luke-dijo ella-quizás aun sirva

-como?

-para obligar al otro a que luche, ya has visto como se ha puesto cuando has amenazado con descuartizarle, que te garantiza que cuando lo mates no se volverá loco y nos rebanará el pescuezo a todos?

-y que pretendes? que lo tenga aquí comiendo gratis?

-la verdad es que sois demasiados para mí y hace tiempo que te estoy pidiendo un ayudante

-pero...

-pero que? tenemos vigilados a los dos, tu no pierdes dinero y yo tengo por fín alguien que me ayude con la clinica

-tu que opinas maestro?

Pero el maestro había desaparecido y Luke solo frente a Berta no tuvo más remedio que ceder, dos hombres agarraron a un inconsciente Michaelangelo y se lo llevaron fuera de la sala. no se que gracia le va a hacer a John esto fue el último comentario de Luke no te preocupes por John, cariño, de eso me encargo yo

-ves a donde nos lo llevamos?-le preguntó Luke a Donatello que asintió, por fín había visto las escaleras-si intentas hacer algo raro o vuelves a decir que no quieres pelear no le volverás a ver, entendido? Berta tiene una pistola y tiene bastantes huevos como para hacerle volar la tapa de los sesos en menos de dos segundos, a una sóla orden mía, entendido?

Donatello volvió a asentir. En ese momentó deseó haber creido en algún dios a quien suplicarle.

* * *

si después de leer esto aun tenéis ganas de matarme lo comprenderé xxD gracias a zahara por recordarme que esto estaba a medias xxD y gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews o al menos pensáis en hacerlo xxD nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

¿Veis como esta vez he sido más rápida? Es que me he comprado un programa llamado Motivator que básicamente lo que hace es darte la tabarra a cada rato para que consigas tus metas, en este caso, actualizar. Espero que os guste este cap por que me he esmerado mucho. Nos leemos ^^

Disclaimer obligatorio sólo por si acaso me atacan los fantasmas de los abogados de la warner: ESTO NO ES MIO, quiero decir, las TMNT no me pertenecen auqneu este ff lo he creado entero yo solita sin ayuda de nadie no saco un chavo por ello

Y ahora después de esta tontería, SI, ya podéis leer el capítulo

* * *

April se estaba volviendo loca, no conseguía encontrar nada que coincidiese con el dibujo.

-has conseguido averiguar algo?-la preguntó Casey una tarde

-algunos de los símbolos son celtas, de eso estoy segura pero no he hecho ningún gran avance desde entonces

-celta que es?

-ay! los celtas eran una tribu de pueblos guerreros que vivieron en Europa occidental, tenían por costumbre ir desnudos a la batalla con el cuerpo lleno de pinturas de guerra para amedrentar al enemigo haciéndoles creer que eran demonios (n/a verídico)

-y funcionaba?

-con los romanos no les fue bastante bien, ya que les arrebataron sus dominios hasta quedar aislados en el noroeste de Francia, Irlanda, Gales y algunas zonas de escocia pero con otros muchos fue un éxito total, en la Edad Media reforzaron sus territorios en escocia y ampliaron su territorio a Inglaterra.

-espera, si eran ingleses, eso significa que eran todos rubitos y pálidos?

-es el fenotipo dominante en los celtas, si

-jajajaja-se rió Casey con esa risa suya tan estúpida-no me imagino a ninguno de esos niñatos ingleses que se ven por aquí haciéndose pasar por demonios

April puso los ojos en blanco, como podía ser Casey Jones tan infantil? entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Tecleó rápidamente en el ordenador y encontró lo que buscaba.

-lo tengo!-gritó triunfante

-el que?

-ya he reconocido el último símbolo, se trata de un símbolo pagano representando a la diosa Morrigan, la diosa de la muerte y la destrucción, su papel es infundir en los guerreros la fuerza y la ira para combatir

-una piva diosa de la destrucción?-preguntó Jones incrédulo

-para que lo sepas muchas culturas han tenido diosas importantes y muy fuertes y no sólo dedicadas a las labores del hogar, Kali por ejemplo, era una diosa violenta que mató a más de mil demonios ella sola y se bebió su sangre para evitar que aparecieran más demonios por la tierra.

-vale, y como has dicho que se llamaba la tronca esa?

-Kali o Morrigan?

-Morrigan, sabes que conozco un bar que se llama así?

-de veras?-April no podía creerse que de repente Casey pudiera ser tan útil

-si, era un bar un poco cutre al que solía ir mucho con Raph los tíos de por allí iban tan borrachos que nunca se fijaron en que una tortuga mutante compartía su bebida.

-Vamos pues, es nuestra única pista

-espera nena, no ves que es muy temprano? a estas horas no va nadie, hemos de esperar a que sea bien tarde para no llamar la atención

-cuanto hay que esperar?

-varias horas

-no hay otro modo?

-no, si no quieres llamar la atención

-vale-se resignó la chica

Y se sentaron a hacer tiempo

Raphael vio como la limusina se alejaba de la casa y se preparó para marcharse él también, tenía ganas de cerveza y de pelea y ya había decidido que local destrozaría esa noche.

Al llegar, April y Jones se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa, el local en cuestión estaba sufriendo una redada por parte de la policía. Al parecer, una llamada anónima había alertado de que había menores en el bar.

-mierda!-se quejaba Jones cuando llegaban. De repente creyó reconocer una sombra entre la multitud.-April espérame aquí, creo que he reconocido a alguien

-QUE?! a quién?

-no lo veo bien pero me parece que es demasiado alto para ser Michaelangelo o Donatello

-no querrás decir...?

Pero Casey no la dejó terminar la frase, había salido corriendo tras la sombra.

Raph reconoció de inmediato la furgoneta que acababa de llegar, seguía tan vieja y tan inimitable como siempre. Cuando vio a Casey Jones bajarse supo que le había reconocido y que tenía que poner pies en polvorosa.

Corrió tanto como pudo pero Jones le alcanzaba, al pelear en un espacio tan cerrado sus piernas no habían crecido a la misma velocidad que sus brazos. Y aunque ya podía oír los gritos de Casey llamándole también oía sus jadeos así que decidió no darle tregua. Se preparó para el sprint final cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en un callejón sin salida, estaban reformando la zona peatonal del puente de Brooklyn y no se podía pasar.

-Raph?-dijo Casey con el poco aliento que le quedaba-Raph, por favor, date la vuelta, hablemos

Raph no habló ni hizo ningún amago de moverse, si se daba el caso quizás saltara, era buen nadador, o se colase entre los coches y robaría uno.

-Raph-dijo Casey interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-Raph ven conmigo, se que estás apenado pero nadie te culpa de lo que pasó, fue hace muchos años. Don y Mickie te echan de menos

-y Leo?

-que?-preguntó Jones confundido

-que si Leo me hecha de menos-dijo Raph furioso, si le decía que no, no sabía que sería capaz de hacer

-no sabes lo de Leo?-le preguntó Jones

Raph se dio la vuelta y en ese momento apareció un coche de la nada. Dentro iban los McDougal. Obviamente se habían enterado del incidente en el bar y habían ido a buscarle antes de que lo hiciera la policía o uno de sus enemigos.

-sube Raph-le ordenó la chica

Raph dudó un momento pero viendo la seriedad de sus rostros prefirió subir al coche y no discutir más.

-quien es ese?-le preguntaron mientras subía

-no tengo ni zorra-contestó él con sinceridad

Casey se quedó perplejo mientras el coche aceleraba.

Los McDougal no estaban de humor y Raph no entendía por qué, no había sido culpa suya la redada, apenas si llevaba cuatro jarras cuando alguien pegó el grito de que llegaba la policía. Salió corriendo como los demás y sólo se quedó cerca para enterarse de que pasaba.

George se fue enseguida a la cama no sin antes reprender a Raphael y recordarle el mucho dinero que se habían gastado en él y él les recordó el dinero que habían ganado con sus peleas sin contar con los negocios extras que habían hecho. El señor McDougal se marchó aún más malhumorado. Las cosas con la señora McDougal no fueron tan mal pero el tema tampoco fue alegre.

-que pasó?

-alguien llamó a la bofia y me quedé a mirar

-y ese tío que te perseguía?

-un antiguo colega, quería que habláramos, pasé de él

-no te dijo nada ni le dijiste nada?

-no, sólo me dijo que mis hermanos me echaban de menos

-hermanos? tienes hermanos?-dijo ella con mal fingida sorpresa

-si, tres

-tres? y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-no sé, no preguntaste, que importa?

-mucho, podrían acusarnos de secuestro

-pero que tonterías dices? tu me has visto el careto? ni siquiera estoy inscrito en el registro civil, mucho menos van a ir a la policía a denunciar mi secuestro

La señora McDougal suspiró y Raph la abrazó.

-no va a pasar nada, es cosa del pasado, nadie va a venir a buscarme, vale?

-vale

-oye, te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-que?

-la noche que nos conocimos, quien llevó a mi hermano a la dirección que os di?

-mi marido por?

-nada, es sólo que cuando pregunté por él mi amigo se comportó de manera muy rara

La señora McDougal lo miró suspicaz.

-quizás fueran imaginaciones tuyas

-si, quizás, pero te importaría mucho si una tarde volviera a echar un vistazo?

-para qué? no dijiste que era cosa del pasado?

-si, bueno, sólo me gustaría saber si todos están bien

-no lo sé, es peligroso, no es la zona más segura de la ciudad y para ti menos, deja que me asegure

-vale-respondió como un autómata, aunque algo empezaba a olerle a chamusquina a Raphael

* * *

WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA problemas en el paraiso no me lo puedo creer xxD en fin, como todos sabéis las sospechas de Raphael son infundadas pero como es más tonto que las piedras aún tardará un poco en descubrirse toda la verdad, seh, soy mala y os dejo con la miel en los labios pero qué se le va a hacer. Nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

hola holita hola! ya regresé con un capitulo qeu les va a encantar a los fans de michaelangelo **vampi cruza los dedos a su espalda** ^^

disclaimer: no es mio, no gano .

* * *

Michaelangelo se despertó en una camilla atado de pies y manos, sabía que tenía varias vendas puestas pero no veía por ningún lado a Don.

-DON!-comenzó a gritar-Donatello dónde estás?! enfermera! doctor! alguien! hay alguien? sabe alguien dónde está mi hermano?

-así que el otro era tu hermano? pues no se porque te preocupas tanto por él-Mickie se apretó contra la camilla cuando vio a la mujer vestida de médico que le hablaba

-es mi hermano-dijo en voz baja-y es el único que me queda, uno murió y el otro ha desaparecido

-yo desearía que mi hermana muriera o desapareciera-la mujer se encendió un puro

-tienes una hermana?

-si, pero hace años que no nos hablamos, o que sólo nos dedicamos a insultarnos lo cual no creo que cuente como hablar, se enfadó mucho conmigo cuando decidí romper mi compromiso y huir a los estados unidos a vivir por mi cuenta.

-si huiste aquí de dónde eras?

-Inglaterra, pero a ti que te importa? si estás intentando hacerte el simpático porque crees que así no tendré huevos de pegarte un tiro te equivocas-la mujer le echó el humo del puro en la cara

-perdón-mickie se achantó-si vas a matarme...podrías decirme al menos si mi hermano está bien?

-mi hermano, mi hermano, joder que pesado con tu puto hermano, SI, está bien, está abajo entrenando con los demás que es lo que tendrías que hacer tú si no fueras tan torpe y no hubieras dejado que dos bravucones te diesen una paliza

-no lo recuerdo

-claro que no, entre las descargas eléctricas que te metieron y las ostias de después no se como no te has olvidado hasta de tu nombre

-es que tengo una cabeza muy dura-Mickie intentó darse unos toquecitos en la cabeza pero entonces recordó que estaba atado-que vas a hacer conmigo?

-Luke pensó que si no sabías pelear no servías para nada pero al final decidió que si te mantenía con vida tu hermano sabría comportarse

-ya veo, soy vuestra garantía

-si

-y cuanto tiempo va a durar esto?

-siempre

-siempre?

-siempre, la única forma de salir de aquí es con los pies por delante

-que?

-muerto

-vaya, y voy a tener que quedarme aquí atado hasta entonces?

-no, sólo quería estar preparada por si te despertabas con el pie equivocado

-entonces me sueltas?

-si, pero no hagas ninguna tontería por que hoy no estoy de humor

Ella soltó sus correas y él tentó a la suerte.

-y puedo ver a mi hermano?

-JODER, PARA UN POCO QUIERES? DAME ALGO DE TREGUA!

-perdón, perdón-suplicó Michaelangelo quien se abrazó las rodillas y escondió la cabeza

-muévete, que no te voy a comer, como no sirves para pelear ahora me ayudarás

-como?

-soy un único doctor y tengo más de treinta pacientes, las noches que hay pelea se me acumula el trabajo

-pero no tengo ni idea

-yo te enseñaré, de momento quita esas cajas del peso porque ahora hay que hacer un chequeo rutinario a varios de los luchadores

Mickie asintió e hizo lo que se le ordenaba.

-Para que hacemos esto?

-Para controlar que ninguno tenga nada raro, muchas enfermedades peligrosas implican pérdida de peso así que hay que llevar un control muy estricto

-y donde lo apuntamos?

-YO lo apunto y ni se te ocurra tocar jamás mi portátil, es el único sitio donde hay una prueba física de lo que aquí se hace y es mi seguro de vida

-que?

-te crees que lo que se hace aquí es legal? mira que eres ingenuo

-perdón

-quieres dejar de pedir perdón todo el rato y ponerte a trabajar?

-perdón, si, es decir lo siento eh...yo...ay!

-olvídalo, sólo coge las pesas y déjalas preparadas

-si, y ahora?

-ahora a esperar, tienen que pesarse desnudos y puede que a más de uno no le haga gracia que le veas, si te dicen que te salgas te sales sin rechistar

-si

-es que no te enseñaron a decir "si señora" o algo así?

-si señora

-eso está mejor, aquí viene el primero, hola mandíbulas

-hola Berta-el tal mandíbulas tenía la mandíbula cuadrada y se le veían varios de los dientes de abajo-quien es el nuevo?

-mi ayudante, por fin me trajeron uno

-tiene nombre?

-Michaelangelo, pero me dicen Mickie-contestó él

-Eme-dijo Berta

-pero...

-Eme y se acabó, ahora mide el peso del mandíbulas para que se pueda largar

-si señora

-por cierto Berta-dijo el mandíbulas-esta mañana he perdido varios dientes tendrás que hacerme nuevos o ayudarme a buscar los viejos

-te haré nuevos es más fácil, no pienso agacharme

-vale

-y cómo paso?

-el otro novato, pega buenas patadas

-Don?

-cierra la boca Eme-le espetó Berta-ya tienes el peso?

-si señora

-PUES DILO! que no tenemos todo el día

-si señora, 105 kilos

-perfecto, ya te puedes ir mandíbulas, mañana tendrás las prótesis

-ok, gracias Berta

-la tarifa habitual

-muy bien, nos vemos

Cuando el hombre se fue Michaelangelo se quedó mirando a Berta

-por qué has dicho que me llamo Eme?

-tienes un nombre demasiado difícil y con esta gente que no está bien de la cabeza mejor usa palabras cortas y un nombre que en realidad no puedan registrar

-pero a mi me gusta mi nombre

-pues lo usas en tu casa, a partir de ahora te pienso llamar Eme y se acabó la discusión

Mickie iba a responder cuando sonó la puerta.

-Abre Eme

-si señora-dijo Mickie mal humorado pero cuando abrió la puerta se le pasó corriendo el mal humor y fue a esconderse en las faldas de Berta, quien estuvo a punto de darle una patada hasta que vio quien estaba en la puerta.

-Hola maestro-dijo Berta

El hombre no habló, sólo miró a Michaelangelo que seguía temblando

-el nuevo, Eme, resultó que John y los suyos por fin hicieron algo bien

-que se vaya-su voz le puso los pelos de punta a Michaelangelo que se atrevió a preguntar por qué aunque no le importara realmente alejarse de aquel ser tan tenebroso.

Berta le soltó un sopapo.

-que te dije antes? si te dicen que te vas, te vas, así que fuera!

-si señora

Mickie rodeó como pudo al maestro tratando de estar lo más lejos posible de él y salió corriendo.

* * *

. sé que me odiáis, pero más me odio yo que amo a Mickie y aún así le hago este tipo de perrerías, pero no os preocuéis, seguro que superman lo salva (no, espera, ese no vive en N.Y verdad? uy que mala soy xxD) en fin. gracias por los reviews. dejad más. nos leemos


	7. Chapter 7

holaaaaaaaaa ya regresé, aunque este cap no parece gran cosa y que sólo quiero reirme un rato paseando a Casey Jones moña por mil sitios y demostrar lo inútil que es, la verdad es que esto es el preludio para el emocionante final que se nos viene encima, espero que aun así os guste. muchas gracias por lor reviews:

**yunuen,** siento que tardaras tanto en asimilarlo pero por si a alguien le queda alguna duda LEO ESTA MUERTO Y MÁS QUE MUERTO (creedme esto lo hago por vuestro bien), **zahara**, como siempre un análisis expectacular del cap, siento que te pareciera así pero como ya te dije yo creo que cuando uno está asustado se vuelve más torpe de lo habitual, **juanis**, no sé quién es la Fer asi que no sé de que me hablas, y **reki-zen**, por lo que dices deduzco que no te importa mucho lo que le pase a Mickie, muy bien... esta te la guardo xxD en fin, nos leemos.

disclamaraimer xxD: no gano dinero con esto a menos que los reviews cuenten como nómina en el banco de mi ego xxD

* * *

Una semana después Casey Jones seguía con la misma cara de perplejo con la que se quedó en el puente cuando Raph negó saber quién era. April intentaba calmarlo:

-seguro que lo hizo porque pensó que así te protegía, recuerda que Raph siempre ha tenido mucha habilidad para juntarse con quien no debe

-ya, pero preguntó por Leo

-y?

-que hablaba de él como si estuviera vivo

-quieres decir que él no sabe que le pasó?

-eso o también es otra mentira y quería confundirme

-quien sabe, al menos te fijaste en el coche?

-un lamborghini 911 negro con los cristales tintados y matricula italiana

-supongo que no haya muchos de esos por aquí, buscaré en la base de datos de la policía

-puedes hacer eso?

-si aunque con Donatello aquí me sería más fácil, puedo tardar varios día en acceder al sistema

-quieres que de mientras volvamos a intentarlo en el bar?

-volverá a abrir?

-seguro

Don desayunaba en la sala de piedra, tenía tanta hambre de llevar toda la noche y la madrugada entrenando que ni se preocupó de tratar de descubrir que era la pasta oscura que había en su cuenco. Sólo lo agarró y empezó a comer. Cuando un tipo alto se le acercó y se le quedó mirando.

-que?-dijo finalmente Donatello

-te estás comiendo mi desayuno

Don negó con la cabeza-este es mío, es mi cuenco

-no

-si-el hombre dio un golpe en la mesa. La gente se olía una pelea y los rodeó. Donatello agarró con ambas manos el cuenco y dio un paso atrás. En ese momento llegó Luke.

-que está pasando?-preguntó

-me ha robado el desayuno!-se quejó el hombre

-mentira!-se defendió Donatello

-me estás llamando mentiroso?

-si

El hombre se lanzó sobre Donatello y agarró el cuenco. Ambos empezaron a tirar al tiempo que Luke los intentaba separar, pero la gente apoyaba la pelea y Luke se rindió. Justo entonces el maestro apareció de la nada y le arrebató el bol a ambos luchadores arrojándolo al suelo.

-si os peleáis como perros comed como perros

Todo se quedó en silencio. El hombre se tiró sobre la comida pero Don sólo se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Iba a decir algo cuando apareció John.

-que ha pasado?

-nada-dijo Luke-una pelea pero ya la he detenido

John arqueó una ceja. Pero de si de verdad se creía que Luke hubiese sido capaz de parar una pelea o no, no dijo nada, sólo ordenó que se castigara a los alborotadores y llamó al maestro a su despacho.

-dime la verdad-le dijo cuando por fin estuvieron solos

-yo paré la pelea

-lo imaginaba

-Luke hace lo que puede pero sólo es un crío entre más críos

-ya, pensé que sería algo fácil para él pero no sabe hacer nada, en fin, lo echaré de menos, era un buen compañero de póquer

-creo que no me has llamado para avisarme de su inminente fallecimiento

-no, la verdad es que no, como avanza el nuevo?

-aprende deprisa

-bien, este es mi plan, y dime si crees que funcione, le metemos esta semana en varias peleas, creo que no será difícil que las gane, y retaremos al monstruo de los McDougal la semana que viene

-lo hará puré, será una suerte que sobreviva

-exacto, y aprovecharemos para manipular los resultados y duplicar las ganancias

-dinero fácil

-más que fácil-John sonreía ante la expectativa-y lo mejor viene ahora, con ese dinero sobornaremos a los otros luchadores para organizar una competición de todos contra todos por el control de la ciudad, heriremos mortalmente a ese monstruo mientras pelea con los otros, y así nos aseguraremos la victoria y la destrucción de los McDougal

-un plan ambicioso

-quien no arriesga no gana

-y que quieres que haga yo?

-quiero que entrenes al nuevo, hoy mismo va a empezar a pelear y necesitamos que sea una victoria aplastante, que la gente se crea que de verdad es capaz de vencer al otro.

-paso de aguantar a ese

-por favor, maestro, esto no funcionará si ese idiota mete la pata, confío en vos y sabéis que no soy dado a los sentimentalismos.

-no creas que te saldrá barato

-claro

-ya te diré mi precio, pero no dejaré que olvides este favor

-no maestro, gracias maestro

En otra parte de la ciudad

-Y que hacemos?-le preguntó Casey a April-entramos y preguntamos si alguien ha visto una tortuga gigante de dos metros?

-no seas burro Casey Jones, primero nos tomaremos unas copas y observaremos el lugar a ver si hay alguien sospechoso.

Una vez dentro del bar fueron algo más que unas copas lo que Casey Jones se tomó pero April se conservó sobria. Cuando ya estaban a punto de dejarlo vieron a un hombre con unas pintas un poco estrafalarias acercarse al barman y pedirle una cerveza, luego le mostró dos monedas de cobre, él asintió y le pasó la cerveza.

-mira Casey-dijo ella

-que? eh? donde? nosssssss vamossss a caaaasa?-Casey arrastraba las letras por culpa de la cerveza

-ese tipo tan raro, le ha mostrado dos monedas de cobre al camarero y luego se ha ido a la trastienda, creo que es una especie de código

-y de dónde vas a sacar tu dos monedas de cobre?

-yo me ocupo

Con sus mejores andares de diva April se acercó a la barra

-oye-le dijo al camarero-tengo un grave problema, estoy arruinada, no te preocupes, tengo para pagarte lo de esta noche pero... no sabrás tu de algún asunto que me ayude a hacerme rica rápidamente verdad? tengo el presentimiento de que usted sabe algo interesante.

April se apoyó en la barra dejando bien a la vista un exagerado escote que se había puesto para aquella ocasión, el hombre se la quedó mirando un rato hasta que habló.

-puede que sepa de un sitio, pero si eres tan ingenua que vas por ahí hablando de estas cosas como si nada es probable que se te coman viva y no querrás tirar tu vida a la basura o si?

-lógicamente no, pero estoy tan desesperada, además nadie triunfa sin tomar unos cuantos riesgos aquí y allá, verdad?

-ya

-por supuesto, y estamos más que acostumbrados a negocios ilegales y clandestinos

-estamos?

-claro, mi socio y yo

-tu socio? bwajajaja ese tipo está tan borracho que no podría ni encontrar sus pies

-pero sobrio es muy útil

-pues que vuelva cuando esté sobrio

El hombre hizo el amago de irse pero April le retorció el brazo.

-escúchame bien, he intentado ser amable pero no habido manera así que ahora te lo digo por las malas, dame las dos monedas de cobre para que pueda entrar en la trastienda y no me toques más las narices

Asustado por la asombrosa fuerza de April el hombre hizo lo que le ordenó. Antes de que se fueran gritó:

-luego no digas que no te lo avisé

April arrastró a Casey que la siguió haciendo eses. Cuando entraron en la trastienda no había nadie.

-y aaaaaaaahora dónde?

-sólo veo otra puerta además de por donde hemos entrado, así que por esa

* * *

chanchachán **musiquilla de tensión** que habrá tras la misteriosa puerta por la que han entrado April y Casey? si quieren participar en nuestro concurso y optar al premio de chorrobocientos millones de pesecaos llamen al 555-26378687145387384163872684286416984168 y digan que opción les parece correcta

a)el maestre splinter

b) leo en forma fantasma

c)Berta porque además de enfermera es segurata

d)otra puerta

e)el inframundo

f)Bob (uno de los protagonistas de monstruos contra alienigenas la nueva de pixar)

g)una trampa

h)un tesoro

i)nada de lo anterior

j)todo lo anterior además de un vampiro, harry potter, liza minelli, un viajante temporal y Bishop

k)otro (especificar)


	8. Chapter 8

hola! que rápido fui esta vez, casi ni me lo creo xxD **zahara** me alegra que me digas que siempre puedo contar con tus expectaculares análisis, ya lo sé pero me gusta que me lo recuerdes y no te preocupes, en este cap hay mucho de mickie ^^ **yunuen**, la verdad es que Casey me gusta poco pero es muy útil para aliviar la tensión con sus tonterías, y no te preocupes, la ayuda está en camino, gracias por participar en nuestro concurso pero aqui no va a aparecer Harry Potter ni bishop (aunque bishop mola por un tubo) **reki-zen**, gracias por participar en nuestro concurso pero también estás equivocada, e insisto, puestos a resucitar a alguien no sería Leo :P, menudo fracaso el concurso, sólo dos llamadas ^^U pero como nadie acertó pues... el premio me lo quedo yo! xxD

en fin, disfrutad todos del cap (si, también vosotros lo que NO me enviáis reviews ¬¬) ciao ^^

* * *

Al entrar se toparon con el maestro que no parecía muy contento por verles. Sin embargo no hizo ni dijo nada y se limitó a observarles. Por desgracia Casey Jones estaba demasiado animado e intentó que el hombre alegrara la cara pero en cuanto se le acercó un poco este cogió y lo lanzó hasta el final del pasillo donde golpeó contra la puerta del ambulatorio. Berta abrió para saber que sucedía.

-que queréis?-gritó

-nada, nada-se excusó rápidamente April ante la gran mujer-es que mi amigo está un poco borracho

-si buscas al corredor de apuestas esta tras esa puerta-dijo señalando una puerta a la izquierda- y ahora dejad en paz a los que tenemos que trabajar

Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Jones levantó la cabeza del suelo y vio a Michaelangelo.

-Michaelangelo!-lo llamó-eh, April, mira, hemos encontrado a uno

-de que hablan Eme?-le preguntó Berta

-Eme? por qué te llama Eme? te llamas Michaelangelo y tus amigos te decimos Mickie

Michaelangelo iba a contestar pero al sentir la presencia del maestro las palabras se le atragantaron.

-no sé de que me hablan, déjenme en paz, tengo trabajo

Mickie cerró la puerta de golpe y Berta se rió de él.

-has visto al maestro no?

Mickie asintió con la cabeza.

-tranquilo, ese hombre asusta a casi cualquiera-Berta se rió con ganas

-de donde ha salido ese hombre?-preguntó

-no se sabe mucho de él, un día apareció John con él y dijo que sería nuestro luchador estrella y hasta ahora ha ganado todos los combates pero se niega a luchar contra el monstruo de los McDougal, dice que no es el momento

-y cuando será?

-cuando él decida, y ahora déjate de cháchara y VE A BUSCAR MAS VENDAS!

-si señora

-siempre todo a gritos, es que no sabes hablar como las personas normales hermana? se te ha pegado el salvajismo estadounidense?

Una mujer muy hermosa acababa de entrar en la sala. Era una belleza morena que nada parecía tener que ver con Berta. Mickie la miraba boquiabierto.

-ella es...ella es tu hermana?-preguntó

-Hola Terence-saludó Berta ignorando la pregunta de Michaelangelo-que tripa se te ha roto?

-necesito una excusa para ver a mi hermanita? vaya, veo que por fin tienes un subordinado, cuanto has tardado? doce años? casi nada

-si no sangras por ningún orificio te recomiendo que te largues, entorpeces mi trabajo

-trabajo? por favor, mejor sería si dejases morir a toda esa escoria, en fin se me hace tarde, sólo pasaba a saludar

-adiós, Terence-Berta se cruzó de brazos dando a entender que esa sería su última palabra

-no es muy simpática-dijo Michaelangelo cuando se fue

-sólo es una estúpida snob y su marido no es mejor, pero no pienses más en ello, ahora baja al foso y comprueba que aun no han empezado las peleas, bajaré enseguida pero me faltan las vendas.

-si señora

Una vez abajo a Michaelangelo se le ocurrió mirar arriba; allí vio a la hermana de Berta del brazo de un hombre de lo más estirado y luego vio a sus amigos. Les hizo gestos y se los devolvieron. Intentó decirles sin palabras que lo sentía pero cuando volvió a ver al maestro se paró en seco. En ese momento vio a Don y la ilusión de volver a verle fue más fuerte que su miedo. Se lanzó a sus brazos pero el maestro le puso la zancadilla y cayó al suelo.

-quieres que la gente vea que tienes sentimientos y se aproveche de ello para destruirte?

Mickie negó con la cabeza.

-pues contrólate

-si señor

-dile a Berta que no han empezado los combates pero que falta poco.

Michaelangelo asintió y subió y bajó otra vez tan rápido como pudo con Berta detrás. Pero para entonces Don ya estaba en la arena. Peleaba contra un tipo muy gordo que no parecía saber realmente lo que hacía. Don llevaba ventaja en una pelea desarmada, pero por supuesto no se podía esperar que fuera una pelea limpia, el hombre sacó un puñal y entró a saco. Don lo esquivó una y otra vez hasta que el hombre consiguió alcanzarle. No era una herida muy grave, apenas un rasguño pero sangraba mucho y Don se empezaba a marear, al final calló y Michaelangelo fue a por él. Berta se le adelantó y lo arrastró fuera de la arena mientras John discutía con un tipo que hacía gestos de desentenderse de todo. Una voz anunció por megáfono que se anulaba el combate y presentó el siguiente. Cuando Mickie oyó el nombre casi se cayó de la sorpresa y chocó con el maestro que le lanzó un gruñido gutugural.

-Raph?-fue decir su nombre y aparecer en la arena-que? aquí fue dónde se vino?

-de que hablas Eme?-le preguntó Berta mientras atendía a Donatello.

-ese es mi hermano

-el monstruo de los McDougal es tu hermano?

-ÉL es el monstruo de los McDougal?-dijo él con incredulidad

-si estas hablando de ese monstruo verde que está ahora en la arena destrozando a su rival, si, ese es el monstruo de los McDougal

-vaya

-seguro que ahora mismo preferirías no haberlo sabido

-de hecho no, si él es feliz me alegro por él aunque hay muchas cosas que debió explicar y no marcharse sin más abandonando todo por lo que siempre creímos y luchamos- Michaelangelo apretó los puños e intentó no empezar a llorar, Berta esbozó una sonrisa al ver los infructuosos esfuerzos

-y que vas a hacer ahora?

-no lo sé, ojala el maestre astilla estuviera aquí, él sabría que hacer

Berta sonrió abiertamente ante esa afirmación.

-Casey! Casey!-lo llamó April-mira, allá abajo, en la arena, es Raph

-queeeeeee? que haaaaaaaace aquíiiiiiii?-Casey todavía iba un poco moña

-yo que sé! tenemos que encontrar la manera de enviarle un mensaje.

Un poco más alejado de ellos, Terence McDougal lo había oído todo

Raph peleaba con ganas y Casey Jones no sabía como hacer que mirara arriba, intentó llamar su atención balanceándose en la barandilla sobre la arena. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que los echaran.

-¿y ahora qué, genio?-le preguntó April

-ahora una llamadita de teléfono-ambos se quedaron a mirando a la mujer que acababa de aparecer

-¿a quién?-dijo April-si se puede saber

-a la policía, vais a denunciar estas peleas ilegales

-¿y que interés podría tener usted en que esto sea denunciado?

-eso no es asunto suyo, pero si me ayudan, yo les ayudaré

-¿cómo?

-Sé que son amigos de Raphael, hagan lo que les digo y volverán a verle con vida

Ninguno respondió nada y ella sonrió.

-Cuenten hasta diez y marquen

La mujer desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido. Seguida por un hombre encapuchado.

* * *

bwjajajaja no os dije que la ayuda estaba en camino?aunque no dije a quién iban a ayudar xxD ya queda menos para el apoteósico final (y lo de apoteósico no es una exageración) nos leemos


	9. Chapter 9

Ajajá, aquí está, el ansiado final, pensaba esperar un poco más pero me pareció demasiado sádico hasta para mí xxD **reki-zen** ya sigo! Ya sigo! Relájate xxD **yunuen **bien, ahora que has aprendido una palabra nueva puedes estar orgullosa de ti misma y créeme que no tienes falta de neuronas sólo eres un despiste porque se te pasó lo obvio xxD y el premio del concurso anterior creo que fueron como cien pesecaos o algo por el estilo, ya ni me acuerdo! xxD **sheylaryddle** joder, ponte un nick más fácil, te lo digo como amiga xxD y la cara de Raph… pues ya la verás xxD **zahara** si lo de la hermana de Berta te ha pillado por sorpresa en este cap te dará un infarto, te lo puedo asegurar

Y bueno, poco más queda por decir, después de esto incluiré un pequeño epílogo pero nada importante, sólo para que sepáis que pasa al final, nada emocionante, sólo ataré un par de cabos sueltos que por aquí se me quedan, gracias a todos lo que me habéis leido y gracias por los reviews. Nos leemos

Disclaimer: las TMNT marca registrada en USA NO me pertenecen y no saco nada con esto.

* * *

En la enfermería Mickie y Berta habían conseguido que parara la hemorragia de Don y ahora descansaba en la camilla.

-que mal lo he hecho-decía el convaleciente

-nah, es que el otro jugaba sucio

-HEY!-gritó Berta-¿queréis dejar de una vez ese royo de hermaísimos que os traéis los dos desde que llegasteis?

-si señora-dijo Micke como un autómata

En ese momento entró el maestro.

-Recoge tus cosas Berta, redada

De la impresión a Berta se le calló el puro. Pero se lanzó corriendo a por su portátil y varios papeles que tenía metidos en el escritorio y se fue hacia la puerta. Se detuvo un segundo.

-¿Quién?-quiso saber ella

-Terence, ahora ¡vete!

-¿Y usted?

-tengo cosas que hacer, ya soy mayorcito, ¡vosotros dos no os mováis!-añadió rápidamente al ver que Micke estaba ayudando a su hermano a levantarse-tengo que hablar con vosotros.

Micke tragó saliva. Berta se fue apenas murmurando un leve "gracias". Era increíble lo que la mujer podía correr a pesar de ser tan grande.

-Escuchadme los dos, y escuchadme bien, tenemos poco tiempo y después del secreto que os voy a revelar no quiero que perdáis el tiempo con preguntas absurdas que ya os responderé después, si queréis salvar la vida tenéis que hacer lo que yo os diga cuando os lo diga ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron temerosos y el hombre se retiró la capucha.

-MAESTRE SPLINTER!-gritaron los dos lanzándose a sus brazos.

El trató de resistirse pero al final no pudo.

-Mis hijos, cómo os he añorado

-¿Qué hace aquí, Maestre?-quiso saber Michaelangelo

-Trataba de rescatar a vuestro hermano aunque, creo que, por el camino, yo me perdí un poco, lo lamento

-Maestre Splinter, Maestre Splinter-repetía casi sollozando Donatello

-Muy bien, el momento de ponerse sentimentales ya pasó, ahora os necesito concentrados si queremos salir de esta, la policía estará al caer y si nos ven ya os podéis imaginar dónde acabaremos

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos?-preguntó Mickie

-Ir abajo, en la zona dónde soléis comer, hay una salida de emergencia en la que nadie se fija porque está oxidada y además cerrada con tranque pero yo tengo la llave.

El maestre se la mostró y Micke agarró la llave sin titubeos.

-¿Y usted?-preguntó

-Yo voy a por vuestro hermano

El maestre Splinter volvió a ponerse la capucha y comenzó a llamar a John a gritos.

-¿Qué PASA?-quiso saber el hombre

-¿el monstruo de los McDougal sigue en la arena?

-SIP, ya es el octavo que se ha llevado por delante y no encontramos a Berta

-sisisi ya, prepárate porque ahora voy yo

-¿QUEEEEE?!!!!!!!! Pero estas cosas hay que organizarlas con tiempo, necesitan la adecuada publicidad

-lo siento John, pero es un ahora o nunca

Y dicho esto salió corriendo saltando a la arena desde el segundo piso. Hubo murmullos de asombro e indignación pero no tantos como cuando el hombre se quitó la capa. Entonces todo sucedió a cámara lenta.

-¡MAESTRE!-gritó Raph cayendo de rodillas

-Hola, Raphael

-Maestre ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde están los demás? El otro día vi a Casey Jones pero huí de él para no ponerle en peligro, la única forma de salir de aquí es con los pies por delante; Maestre, ¿ha venido a castigarme? ¿No pretenderá que luchemos?

-sólo he venido a salvar a los hijos que aún pueda salvar, Raph

-¿Cómo?

-Sacándote de aquí, de este mundo de depravación y excesos que han mancillado tu alma de ninja

-Ya le he dicho que la única forma de escapar de aquí es con los pies por delante

-Entonces hazlo, derriba la puerta y deja que tus pies salgan antes que tu cabeza

Raphael asintió aunque titubeaba. Ya se oían los abucheos. De repente Raph se sentía muy cansado.

-¡hazlo Raphael! Huye de la comodidad de la resignación y enfréntate a tu destino.

En ese momento apareció la policía. ¡REDADA! ¡REDADA! ¡ESTO ES UNA REDADA!

Todo volvió a su velocidad normal.

Raphael derribó la puerta y él y el maestre astilla salieron corriendo alcanzando poco después a Don y a Mickie y saliendo todos en tropel a la calle. Una vez fuera no fue difícil encontrar a April y la furgoneta con un desmayado Casey Jones dentro. Aceleraron mientras veían como decenas de personas eran metidas en los coches patrulla.

-no veo a Terence-dijo Raph

-¿Qué?-quisieron saber los demás

-Frena… por Dios April frena un poco y métete en algún callejón, sólo quiero mirar una cosa

April hizo lo que le decía y Raph salió corriendo acercándose tanto como pudo a los coches patrulla. Mickie intentó detenerle pero el maestre negó con la cabeza.

-vamos, vamos-decía-¿dónde te escondes guapa?

-justo detrás de ti

-Terence-Raph no pudo disimular su sorpresa- creí que te habrían detenido

-no, a mi medio tiempo a escapar

-¿cómo?

-igual que tu, estaba sobre aviso

-pero ya veo que tu marido no

-no, el pobre nunca me escuchaba

-¿y que harás ahora?

-lo que haría cualquier… viuda triste y rica, regresar a mi Londres natal

-tu no eres viuda

-aún no, pero lo seré en cuanto la gente adecuada se entere de algunos de los trapicheos de mi marido, tu hermano no es al único al que le ha administrado la medicina equivocada y le ha provocado una muerte "accidental" en lo que ha sido su larga carrera de médico

Aquella información fue como un jarro de agua fría para Raphael.

-¿Él lo…? ¿Y tú lo sabías?

-ya sabes que si, ese calzones largos era incapaz de ocultarme nada

Raphael estaba en estado de Shock. Su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente como única expresión de la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo en su interior.

-¿y tu que harás?-quiso saber ella

Él no respondió y ella siguió hablando.

-creo que te gustaría Londres, ¿sabes? Es muy lúgubre y oscuro y llueve casi todo el tiempo, podríamos ser felices. Nosotros.

-No-dijo al fin Raphel

-¿No? No ¿Qué? ¿No a Londres? ¿No a una vida de lujo y comodidades? ¿No más luchas?

-No ¡NOSOTROS! Has traicionado mi confianza Terence, has atacado lo único que yo pude considerar importante alguna vez,y ¿para qué? Sabes que habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti, Terence, cualquier-cosa ¡Y LO HICE! Vaya que si lo hice, peleé por ti, robé por ti, maté por ti, mentí por ti y todo porque te amaba y tu has traicionado mi confianza ¿Cómo me hiciste esto Terence? ¿CÓMO PUDISTES?

El grito de Raphael fue acompañado de un trueno perfectamente sincronizados como si lo hubieran estado ensayando mucho tiempo. Raphael se estremeció. Se había puesto a llover. La mujer estaba pálida e inmóvil. Presa del terror que le producía aquella tortuga de dos metros que una vez fue su amante y que ahora se le confesaba temblando de ira y orgullo heridos.

-Vete Terence-dijo él con el poco aplomo que le quedaba-vete y sé muy feliz, colecciona amantes; joyas; coches; sicarios… lo que quieras, pero no me vuelvas a llamar

Raphael cogió su teléfono móvil y lo estampó contra el piso.

-No me busques

Raphael cogió su chupa de cuero y la arrojó al suelo también.

-Olvida que una vez existí

Con esas últimas palabras Raphael desapareció. Terence lo llamó a gritos.

-¡ESPERA POR FAVOR! DAME OTRA OPORTUNIDAD ¡TE AMO!

-Ya-dijo Raphael desde la cima de un edificio-pero a veces el amar, no es suficiente, ahora me doy cuenta

Luego regresó a la furgoneta. Los demás lo miraron con aflicción.

-¿Leo está…?-no hizo falta terminar la pregunta, los ojos del mestre Splinter se lo dijeron sin palabras y Raphael rompió a llorar.

* * *

¿qué más añadir? muchas gracias a todos. nos leemos


	10. Epilogo

Holaaaaaaaaaa aqui el prometido epilogo espero que lo disfrutéis, no es muy largo pero creo que es suficiente para atar los cabos sueltos de por ahí, o por lo menos para poner un bonito broche a la historia ^^

* * *

Después de aquella noche Rapha cumplió su promesa.

Vaya que si la cumplió.

No más violencia en su vida.

No más odio.

Y sobretodo,

no más mentiras.

De la hermosa Terence nadie volvió a saber

Y de su hermana Berta tampoco

Salvo que su nombre no era Berta

Si no Allyson

La policia se llevó muchas medallas aquella noche

Pero no solucionó el problema

Pues no encontraron la raiz de esta

John y los suyos escaparon

Mucho se perdió aquella noche

Y mucho se ganó

Pero sobretodo Leo ganó el descanso eterno

Que su hermano durante años, le negó

* * *

No me preguntéis cómo se me ocurrió ponerlo en verso, simplemente salió xxD weno, espero veros en otras de mis historias bye y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS BSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


End file.
